


Say Cheese!!

by CarrotcakeLarry15



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotcakeLarry15/pseuds/CarrotcakeLarry15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to be a good pal and help out his friend Ashton when he calls Harry up one morning asking him to take in his pet dog...only when he shows up, let's just say that Ashton's got a lot of explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Cheese!!

Narry AU's #1

"Harry, do you have those photo's done? You know that Mr.Ross needs them done by next week."

I hate my life. "June, I don't have them done...tell Mr.Ross to stop worrying, and that I'm trying to do a job here!" 

After hanging up up on my boss' assistant, I'd retreated to my living room. I've been calling in sick every other day lately for some stange reason; guess I just haven't been feeling myself lately. While I laid on my couch, curled up in a warm blanket, my phone rang again; What dose she want now?! "June! leave me alone!" A startled yelp sounded on the other side of the line...Oops, not June....

"Geez, Harry I don't know what's going on at work, but you don't have to yell." Oh, it's only Aston. 

"Sorry Ashton, what do you need mate?"

"Umm, do you like dogs?" Is he serious?

"Yeah...why?" Where's this going? 

"Well you see, I've aquirred a 'furry fruend' and I just can't take care of him anymore without one of us going to sleep hungry. So, could you be a pal and take the little guy in?" Um, excuse me?

"I don't know Ashton..."

"Please Harry, I just can't send him away to the pound. Besides, you'll love him!"

"Ugh-Ok, fine. Bring him over."

After I'd hung up with Ashton, I decided to clean a bit...ok, alot. Taking a quick shower, putting on a white t' and black skinnies, and picked up around the flat some. "Well that should do it." A loud knock sounded, signalling Ashton and friends arrival. Oh boy, here we go. 

"Hey Ashton, how are you?" Ashton stood in the door way with an award winning smile on his face. I gave him a nice brotherly hug.

"Good, thanks, may we come in?" I gave Ashton a wide smile and let him walk into my flat..with a blond snapback wearing boy right behin him. How did I not see him?

"Who's your friend Ashton?" As I closed the door, Ashton directed his friend to sit on the couch while I walked into the kitchen, soon Ashton followed behind me.

"Um, well....Harry remember when I said needed you to take in my 'furry friend'?"

"Yeah?" I cocked my head to the side as I hoped that this wasn't going where I thought it was going. This better not be going where I think this is going. 

"Well, that's him."

Looking over Ashton's shoulder I saw the blond haired boy clutching a black back pack, stuffed tutrle, blue baby blanket, a black hoodie, and a coloring book gingerly looking around the room....Oh no.

"Ashton are you mental?!" I whisper yelled.

"Look Harry, he needs a home. Not the pound, but a home; I told him all good things about you, and that you would take very good care of him. Please take him in Harry."

As I watched the blond haired boy take off his snapback, I saw a pair of golden yellow ears perk up and a beautiful cream colored tail; he then pulled out his crayon's and started to color on a page.

"His names Niall, he was born someplace in Ireland, about 19 I think. He loves to eat, that I learned the hard way; he smiles alot, very well behaved, he's pretty quiet at times and I'm not really sure how many words he knows so good luck with that. Ah, this is his suite case, it has the rest of his things, and here's the ownership papers." 

With a sigh I took the packet and nodded. "Ok Ashton, I'll take him, but I hope you know what you're doing." A huge smile shined on Ashton's face as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you Harry. You won't regret this; oh and don't forget that Niall's more than a pet, he could be you new best friend."

Ashton then walked back over to the puppy ear'd boy and knelt down beside him. I could just barely make out what Ashoton was saying:

"Ok Niall, I've got to go now. Don't worry though, Harry here will take very very good care of you, and I made sure to tell him very good things about you. Behave ok?" Niall gave a small nod, followed by a side smile. "Remember what I told you?" Niall gave another nod. "Then you know what to do now?" A very wide smile spread across Niall's face as he wrapped his arms around Ashton's neck. 

"Miss...Ashton." I thought that my heart was going to burst from all the love I was witnessing; Ashton pulled back and smiled.

"Miss you to buddie, take care."

Ashton then walked back over to me, handing me a pair of black dog tags "One's for you, I already had them put you name on it, and the other's for Niall. In case he runs off; it has your address, cell, and work numbers. Basically saying that your his 'owner'."

I took the tags in my hand and nodded. "Don't worry Harry, he'll love you before the day is out." And with a shot wave, Ashton walked out the front door. 

"Well this is going to be fun." Placing the tags on the table, I put a soft smile on.

Walking into the living room, I saw Niall rubbing his eyes, I then remembered that it was 7 in the morning. Poor guy must be as tired as I am. "Uh, Niall." The dog boy looked up, his eye's very droopy. "Are you tired?" My new flat mate gave a sleepy nod. "Do you wanna go back to sleep?" Niall then closed his box of crayons, grabbed his turtle and blanket before reaching out to me with his arms. Man, how much sleep did he get?! 

"Ok, ok." I walked over to my guest and bent down to him. Scooping up under Niall's knee's, I hoisted him up into my arms with his own wrapped around my neck.

Walking into my room, I placed Niall down into my spot and watched as he curled up with his turtle and blanket close to his chest. It was a very cute site, I then pulled the covers over Niall and patted his fluffy golden ears "I'll wake you later, ok? Sweet dreams." 

A few hours passed and looking at the clock I that it was about 9 o'clock, so I decided to go and wake Niall.

I walked back into my room to Niall right where I found him, but somehow he managed to get himself completely bundled and buried into the sheets. In fact, Niall must've just woken up because the closer I got the more I noticed that he was fighting to get out. I couldn't help but smile and chuckle when Niall started to bark and whimper, at that point I thought that it was a good idea to go and help the boy out then all of a sudden I heard "H-help! Hawy!" Niall saird my name...sort of...He want's me, not Ashton, but me.

Before I wasted anymore time, I rushed over and sat on the edge of the bed and started to try and free Niall from his blanket prison. The whimper's continued until I unfolded the corner of the blue comforter to have Niall's head pop up. "There you are, silly boy." Niall gave out a giggle before nuzzling back into the blanket like a turtle would when it would hide into it's shell.

"Niall, what are you doing silly puppy?" 

"Boo!" Without warning Niall popped out...no warning; nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Oh, you scared me!" Niall beamed a big smile and crawled back out of his blankety prison and onto my lap, resting his head into the crook of my neck.

"My hewo."

A smile that has been on my face since Ashton left Niall with me grew, and I hope that the little guy sticks around for a while.

"I'm your hero, huh?" 

Niall looked up and nodded "The best." I chuckled and rested my hands on his waist.

"Well, how about we go and eat some breakfast?" At the sound of the word 'breakfast', Niall's ears perked up and his tail started thumping against the bed with a very big smile that covered his face.

"Food!" Well that's one word he knows very well.

"Yeah, I think I have the table all set and ready." Niall's smile widened and he gave a soft bark "Ok, ok. We're going there now."

I tightened my grip on Niall's waist and got back on to my feet, making my way into the kitchen. Setting Niall down onto one of the chairs I started making my way to the island counter and grabbing two plates with eggs, bacon, and two pancakes. "Eat up." Once I had sat down, we started to scarf down our food.

*hiccup* "Tanks Hawy!" Niall scampered over beside me and wrapped his arms around my neck. Looking over behind my shoulder, my nose rubbed against Niall's cheek causing a small giggle to escape from the boy's lips, including mine as well.

"Hawy's...you're very cuddly."

"Why thank you, you're pretty cuddly yourself." Hooking an arm around Niall's waist, I pulled myself up and guided us over to the couch.

"Hey buddy, you wanna watch a movie?"

Niall eye'd a fluffy blanket sitting on the other side of me, and nodded. "Ok, I'll get a film and you could get a blanket." Now I swear if you could measure happiness through speed and movement, then Niall was pretty dang happy judging by the amount of wagging that his tail was doing.

What movie should we watch?....Oh, perfect!

Once the movie was in the DVD player, I walked over to the patio window and drew the curtains closed then turned off all the lights throughout the room. Movie time! 

*whimper* "Hawy...Where are you?!" 

I plopped down on the couch and drew a hand over Niall's shoulder. "Right here Nialler." Niall leaned into my touch and before I could pull away he curled up under my arm; with a tender hand, I scratched his ears. "Ready, Nialler?"

"Yeah." I turned on the menu screen and the movie title flashed on, Bolt.

"Bolt?' Niall looked rather unsure if he should like it or not ((A/N: I almost wrote 'or naw'....I am a horrible person.)). 

"Yeah, it's about a dog who's a famous tv star that believe's his owner's in danger and get's lost trying to save her." ((A/N/: worst movie blurb EVER!)) I think Niall like that it was about a dog who was a hero, ot maybe the fact that it was about a dog period.

Niall draped the black fluffy blanket over his knees before doing the same to me, only to realize that it barley covered one of my legs.

So instead of just leaving it he huffed and undrew the blanket from bothe our knees; Niall then took my free arm, moving it to rest on the back of the couch. Then he scooted close to my side, draping the blanket over both our legs and arms. I let my arm fall back over the couch and softly rest on Niall's shoulders.

Once the movie started to get underway, I watched Niall's expression change along with the movie from a smile from when he was first adopted, scowl near when bolt was trying to save Penny at the beginning, and once it got to the part where ((SPOILERS!!!!)) Mittens was put into the pound and bolt went to save her, I swear he almost squeezed the living out of my coutch pillow....better it than me. Niall then hid his face into my chest after the large explosion happened on screen: "What's wrong, Nialler?"

"Bolt's ok, right?"

I pulled him close and nuzzled my cheek against his hair "Yeah he's fine, love."

Niall pulled back a little, looking rather confused, "Love?"

A light blush crept onto my cheeks as Niall seemed to be judging me. "Yeah, it's like when I call you 'Nialler', a nickname."

Niall smiled and leaned back into my chest, tail wagging lightly against the cushion. "And you're my Hazza." 

As soon as the movie ended I checked my phonemand found that it was lunch time. "Come on Nialler, it's time for lunch. Wanna sandwich?" Niall got up from the couch and dramatically fell onto the floow clutching his stomach.

"*incoherent babble* Is starving!!" Idiot. 

"We can't have my Niall staving, now can we?"

I jumped up and walked into the kitchen to make some sandwiches. A few minutes later I heard a lound bang followed by whimpering, Niall then waddled in with tears in his eyes. "*sniffle* Hawy." I looked up from making Niall's food to find him holding his head. "Puppy, what happened?!"

"I tripped and *inhale* hit my head." I rushed around the corner over to Niall.

"Where dose it hurt?" He removed his hand to reaveal a small cut on his forehead.

"Come here."

I put Niall on a stool and ran to go get the first aid kit, and as soon as the first aid kit was in my hands I was back into the kitchen and sitting in front of my hurting puppy with in seconds.

"Hold still, this might sting a little." I took out the cleaning wipe and gently wiped it over Niall's cut, he jolted back and whimpered.

"It hurts." I sighed and tried to do it again, but Niall jumped out of the way before I had a chance. He was running back into the living room before I knew it/

"Niall wait!" I bolted after him.

Once I'd gotten into the living room I looked around and saw a rather large lump sitting under a blanket...and it looked like it was breathing. I quietly walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit from the kitchen table; tip toeing back into the living room I leaned over the couch putting the red box on the side table before striding over to the other side. I sat down feet first, facing the breathing lump: "Niall, please come out and let me help you." A golden tail swept out from under the blanket and brushed over my feet.

Slowly, Niall wormed out from under the blanket and once again sat in front of me and very teary eye's. I smiled and nudged Niall's knee in comforting way, then an idea popped into my head: "Hey, Niall let me try something. Come here."

He nodded and crawled closer to me; I adjusted how I was sitting before patting the spot in between my legs "Come here, Nialler." He smiled and hoped over, I then motioned for him to sit; Niall then slowly...very slowly sat down, almost like he was in deep concentration to not make a mistake. Man, he's adorably cute. I smiled wide and moved my legs so that they were criss crossed around Niall's back; He jolted slightly when I started to pull him closer, but calmed down almost immediately. I hoisted myself up and slid Niall's criss-crossed legs under my butt; Niall giggled as I sat down on his lap, his tail wagging fiercely over my feet.

Niall then snaked his arms around my waist, but as I pulled out another cleaning wipe Niall hid his face into my chest. Niall's ears tickled under my chin, causing me to giggle slightly; "Nialler, look at me bud. I'll make it quick, ok?" Man, he sure is a cuddler...or scared. Niall lifted his head and bravely nodded. "Won't run."

We were all smiles for a moment, but when I started to pat the cut again, Niall cringed, whimpered, and dug his fingers deeply into my hips.

"It's ok my puppy, almost done."

After I finished cleaning the cut, I got out a small dot of anti-biotic cream, softly dragging it over the cut. Finally I got out a box of band-aids, for some strange reason the had shapes on them ranging from stars, to hearts, to circles, and....oh!! Pawprints!

With a wide smile I picked up the paw print band-aid , ripping it open and sticking it over his cut. Pushing some of Niall's hair back, I pressed a soft, lingering to his band-aid covered cut. "There, all better."

"Yep, all better!" 

Goofy puppy. "Now...Lunch?" 

With a slightly disappointed look, Niall nodded and let his arms slide off his waist into his lap. He started to pull away, but I didn't want him to leave just yet; I tightened my legs around Niall, in turn pushing myself farther up his lap "Don't go yet....I'm not that ready to get up yet." Niall's smile grew as he once again allowed his arms to snake back around my waist. Why do I act like this?....Why dose Niall make me feel this way?

I've known Niall for about....6 hours, and now I'm sitting on Niall's lap, entangled in his embrace. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head in the crook of his neck and brushed up against his soft ears.

"Mpn....Maph Nill phapfy." ??

"What's you say buddy?"

Niall pulled back some from burying his head and face into my shoulder. "You make me, Niall, very happy. More happy than Ashton made me, Niall." 

I could break down in tears on how sweet that was and I'm not much of a cryer.

"Harry, why you crying?!" 

Shock drenched Niall's once happy face as his hands flew up to my face and with his thumbs wiped my tears away.

"I'm crying because you make me happy to."

Slowly my hands were brought up to his face, cupping his cheeks softly, like he was a fragile China Doll almost. I lowered my forehead down and rested it against Niall's; looking down into his cerulean blue eyes, the moment was perfect...and then his stomach growled. My poor puppy is hungry.

"Hungry."

"*chuckles* Come one Nialler, let's get you some food now."

I released Niall and we went back into the kitchen. The two of us blasted the radio while making sandwiches...and danced around like a bunch of idiots.

As the night dragged on we watched several more movies and before I knew it it was 5:14 PM!! Niall was cuddled up in my lap, tail swaying lazily over my leg as we watched the rest of 'The Breakfast Club'. Niall had one hand clutching my shirt and an arm warapped around my waist, while his head comfortably rested on my collar bone. He was almost asleep when the cast started to leave detention and the popular girl and bad boy were making out, that was also when Niall started paying attention to the film.

"Harry....What are they doing? I thought that they hated each other."

Niall had a point, they hated each other throughout the movie and then suddenly at the end they started making out...weird.

"Well, they're kissing, Niall. And you're right, they did hate each other throughout the film, but they soom realized that they had more love for one another than hate. They realized that from starting off as friends they could be something more. Dose that make sense?"

Niall gave a slow nod. "Like you an I?" ((A/N: Ahh...see what I did there?)) 

I was caught of guard slightly by the question, but nodded non the less "Yeah, but we haven't kissed y-" Before I could finish, Niall licked my cheek.

" pfft, Niall! What was that, silly puppy?"

"A kiss!"

Niall pulled back and licked my cheek again...Aww...yuck, but aww!!

"Niall...that's not really how you kiss..Mind if I show you, puppy?" 

Niall's eyes grew wide and he honestly looked like a kid in a candy store by the way his face glowed and the force of how hard he was nodding.

"Ok, so first you lead your head to the left."

Niall beamed at me as his head slowly moved.....to the right.

*chuckle* "Your other left Niall."

"Right, sorry."

" *chuckles some more* Oh it's fine. Now lean forward...slowly."

Slowly, the distance was shortened and the closer we got; suddenly Niall's nose slotted itself against mine. He giggled and then I giggled at how cute and giddy he'd gotten all of a sudden, so when my eye's met his all I could see were sparkles and pure joy.

Short puffs of air hit against my lips. I was doing all I could to suppress the urge to crash our lips together, but I really didn't want to hurt him in any way.

"Now just...lean in until-"

My eye's fluttered closed as our lips met....melting together like they were made for one another. Niall's lips were way softer than I thought they would be; the perfect size and texture...perfect in every way possible.

I started off slow, pecking lightly and lovingly; Niall is pretty inexperienced so he kind of just puckered his lips an pressed up against mine. On my last peck, I landed an open mouthed kiss on his lips. As I lightly sucked on Niall's lips he cupped the back of my neck, pulling me closer.

At some point, Niall had ended up on his back, laying on the couch with me on top of his chest. Unfortunately, I had to breath and I'm fairly certain Niall did to so I released his lips. We were panting heavily but I knew that the joy I felt must've been ten fold on Niall.

"Hawry, are we like those two in the movie?" 

I sat for a moment and nodded. "Yeah..but better."

As we sat there, I started giving Niall slow Eskimo kisses, when all of a sudden my cell rang...Must be Aston.  
"Hello?"

The smile I had dropped when I heard who it was "So, you have a job to do, Harry?" Mr.Ross....oh Crap! 

"Um...Mr. Ross, this is a surprise. I think what I meant to say was-"

" *haha* Harry it's alright, I'm afraid June's having her monthly friend paying her a visit. I just came to call saying that I have an even better job for you."  
Ohh, what? "Oh, what is it?"

"Well, I have a client that has an interest in nature shots, you're my best field photographer, so will you take it?"

"Ah, I don't know, sir?"

"I'll give you a bonus."

I am in the need of one of those. "Ok, I'll take it."

"Great, I've got faith in you Harry!"

Once I'd hung up with Mr. Ross I realized that I had no one to watch Niall.....crap.

"Who was it?"

I smiled and tucked my phone in my jean pocket "My boss, Mr. Ross. He asked if I wanted a better job assignment."

Niall nodded, he seemed rather intrigued "What do you do for Mr. Ross?"

"I'm a photographer..." I've stroke genius. "He asked me if I wanted to do a job for a special client; wanna help, Niall?"

"Yes...Sound's like fun!" Niall's eyes beamed as I'd asked for his help and no one else.

"Ok, come on."

I got Niall his shoes out of the small suite case and grabbed my camera bag off the counter. We walked out of the flat hand in hand, his tail wagging vigorously as we walked into the elevator.

"Why didn't you cover my ears and tail, like Ashton?"

"Well, the town that Ashton's from, aren't really kind to people like you. While here, in Holmes Chapel, everyone loved to see people like you."

Niall nodded and started to play with my hand as the elevator went down.

The elevator beeped and we walked out into the front lobby, where Louis and his boyfriend Liam were waiting. "Hey boys!"

Louis looked over at me and waved. "Hey Hazza...who's this lovely lad, pretty cute he is."

Niall must've either been shy of Louis or terrified of Louis, as he started to hide behind my shoulders. "Louis, Liam this is Niall, my flat mate and boyfriend." I looked back over at Niall and drew him close under my arm. "Come on Niall say hi, they don't bite."

"H-hi."

"Hi Niall, I'm Louis and this is LIam."

"Hi....so You're a dog hybrid?" Niall smiled and puffed out his chest.

"Yep that's right."

"Well Louis here, is a dog hybrid as well. Show'em Lou."

Louis turned around and showed off his fluffy, caramel tail, and let his two pointy ears fly up.

"Wow, so you're like me?" Louis nodded and threw an arm over Niall's shoulders.

"Yep, we are dog brothers!" Idiot'd......but I love them both. 

"So, where were you and Niall heading?"

I pointed to the camera around my neck "I've got a project, and Niall was going to help."

"Can they come too, Harry?"

I looked down and couldn't resist Niall's puppy eyes. "Sure. Is Zayn with you two?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. "Hey Zayn! We've got another dog brother!"

Right, Zayn's a dog hybrid as well.

"Niall, this is Zayn. He's a dog hybrid to...he's also mah little brother!"

Zayn walked over, his floppy black ears and white tail in full view.

"Hi, I'm Zayn."

While Louis and Zayn were talking to Niall, my phone buzzed, Mr. Ross was wondering how the project was going.....Job, right.

"Guys, I have a job to do.....so can we go please?"

After finally getting everyone out of the lobby, we walked to the small nature park up the street. Niall grasped my hand as we were crossing the street, he looked around and was rather content in being outside.

"Niall, over here!"

While I took pictures of the tree's and flowers around me, I couldn't help but snap a few pictures of Niall playing with Louis, Liam, and Zayn.

I snapped my last picture when Niall came over and plopped down in the long grass next to me. "What's up Niall?"

Niall pointed to my camera "How dose it work?"

With a wide smile I took off the neck strap and motioned for Niall "Come here and I'll show you."

He crawled in between my legs and leaned in against my chest. I put the neck strap around Niall's neck, holding the camera delicately in my hands.

"Put one hand here." I took Niall's right hand, placing it where mine was "Put the other hand here, and look through that hole." Niall drew the camera up to his eye and looked through it. "Then you press this *click* and voila you've taken a picture."

After Niall took a couple more pictures, he then turned around and smiled. "Take a picture with me." I nodded and pulled Niall back into my lap, he pointed the camera at the two of us, but we couldn't get a shot to the point where the both of us were in the shot.

"Here I'll take it." Zayn padded over with a huge smile on his face.

Niall handed the camera over and got comfortable, "Ready?...1...2...3 *click*" Before the final count, Niall pressed his lips to mine and basically tackled me into the grass.

At the end of the day Louis, Liam, and Zayn came over to my flat and we put out a lot of snacks.....along with the football match. I was printing my pictures when Niall waddled in, he wrapped his arms around me, he smiled and gave me a sloppy lick to my cheek.

"*chuckles* You are a silly one."

After the last picture printed, Niall gasped "I forgot something, be right back." Before I could question what was going on, Niall was out of the room, What's going on? Niall walked back into the room, with a drawing in hand, I cocked my head to the side with a quizzical smile on my face.

"What'cha got there babe?"

Niall handed over the piece of paper with a picture on it....I felt like I was going to cry! Niall had drawn a picture of me and him, it said: Thanks....New home. Luve U!! Harry <3.

His spelling could've used some work, but the thought was there. "Oh Niall, I love it thank you!!"

"Love you." I wrapped my arms around my perfect puppy "I love you to, Niall."


End file.
